


First Kiss

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink #1 Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

You had been working with the four new avengers with the Cap and Widow trying to get them all ready to go just incase that someone ever needed them to protect the world like they needed to. But things had gotten fairly hard for you. You were starting to like Vision and it wasn’t good because he was so different than anyone else that you had ever even known.

 

You had helped train those new avengers, but it didn’t work out that well not with missions cropping up here and there. You just couldn’t help train them anymore when they got too far into the training. You had missions to go on with Natasha who had you had become her new partner since Clint had decided to retire from the Avengers. So you were always busy with Natasha and occasionally having to deal with Steve on missions.

 

You decided to sit on the bench taking deep breaths after a training session with Natasha.

 

“Miss Y/N.” Vision said looking at you with calculating eyes.

 

You looked up at him. “Oh hey Vision.”

 

“You were working hard yes?” He asked curiously.

 

You nodded your head.

 

He tilted his head to the side in confusion when he saw that your cheeks were flushed. That confused him. He didn’t know much about human emotion because he wasn’t one. “Your cheeks are flushed.”

 

“I’m blushing Vision.”

 

“Why?” He asked in confusion.

 

You shook your head and got up from the bench. You moved towards him with a small smile on your face. “I can show you.”

 

“Miss Y/N…”

  
“Let me just show you.” You said before getting onto your tiptoes pressing your lips to his in a soft kiss. You pulled back and saw Vision’s shocked look. “That’s the reason why I was blushing.” You said before turning on your heels causing him to look at you in confusion as you walked to the showers. 


End file.
